


[podfic] Stripes and Solids

by Annapods



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Steve Is Terrible at Double Entendres, pool and billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam said, "You know, Clarence is an old guy. Probably give him a heart attack if he sees that kinda thing going on in his pool hall. I don't think they get a lot of guys kissing in here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Stripes and Solids

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stripes and Solids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228593) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



Podfic of Gwyneth Rhys' fic, Stripes and Solids, streamable [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-892546923/podfic-stripes-and-solids), and [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nmrsuvcn761w9id/stripesandsolids.wav) for download.

 

If a link doesn't work, or you'd like it in another format or whatever please let me know !


End file.
